Anchor in the Darkness
by prueintentions
Summary: What if Noah was knocked unconscious at the carjacking, and remained that way for a small time at the hospital. Of course, Luke was right at his side when he woke up and bring him home. EPISODE TAG. Please enjoy


**Hi all! **

So I only recently discovered the Nuke storyline, but I am so gripped by it that whilst still working my way through their videos on UTube, I had to start writing. This is my first fanfic, so please any constructive comments would be hugely appreciated.

**Also, I entered this in the Sept 09 lukeandnoahfans[dot]com 5 Senses challenge *fingers crossed**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Luke and Noah are mine only to look at, and occasionally play with – as I am doing now. Made purely for fun.

**Enjoy!**

Black. That was all he could see. It seemed to stretch for miles in his mind; but, at the same time, it was crushing him; forcing its way into his eyes, his ears and into his lungs. Suffocating.

Time seemed to have no meaning and there was no way he could determine how long he

had been floating in this dark pool of nothing. Soon though, the edges began to blur, the black slipped over the edge and light found its way back. Each of his senses returning one by one.

With each new breath in, his nostrils were assaulted by the harsh sting of antiseptic. The cheap lino floor gave the air a stale quality that could not be mistaken for anything but a hospital. Though just as the question of where he was, was answered, a barrage of new questions leapt to the fore of his brain. Each so sure of their own importance, they jostled for attention over the others. The mêlée of words and thoughts swarming behind his eyelids threatened to drown him. Then though, his life line weaved slowly through his muddled thoughts, capturing him in its call.

He could hear a voice. A soft, warm voice; filled with kindness, yet tinged with worry and sadness. The words being said held little meaning to his already jumbled mind, but they washed over him, easing his worry and pulling him from the darkness.

_"Noah..." _A name. Perhaps it was his. It seemed right. _"So sorry....can't leave me." _

Still the words could not be understood, but the tears evident behind them made his, made _Noah's _heart constrict. He had to reach the owner of those words. Let them know he was coming, to make the pain, so evident in the voice, stop.

And in his fight for an escape, his body, the one that had felt so disconnected in the darkness, returned. He was lying down. Noah was certain of that now. A thin cotton blanket was pulled up to his waist, keeping his legs warm. It was his hand, however, that held his attention. It was warm, encased in another, whose thumb was slowly stroking small circles on the back of his hand. A fire burned deep within him with that touch, and spread up his arm to his heart, to be beat around his whole body. Just as the voice told him which way was up in the darkness, the grip that held him, pulled Noah to the surface.

He seemed to be flying now, speeding through the depths until he broke through. He drew in a deep, fresh breath and felt his eyelids crack and begin to lift. The mattress shifted as a new weight was added to it. There in front of Noah's eyes, bathed in the glow from the light above was an angel. Or at least it seemed that way to Noah. Soulful brown eyes bore into his very being, and the face above him smiled. He heard a strange noise, somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

_"Noah? Baby, are you awake?" _The angel asked.

_"Luke," _he answered. His angel, his love, he knew, was there, waiting for him and bringing him home.

The face learned forward and pressed his lips to Noah's. A gentle tender kiss. The lips were so soft and tasted so familiar. The darkness was finally gone with that kiss. A kiss that spoke of love, and hope, and most importantly to Noah, home.

**Anyway, there you have it. The ramblings of the deranged. Would appreciate it if you hit the big green button below, but if not I hope you enjoyed it anyway. See you on the flip side**

**Prue x**


End file.
